


Undoubtedly Perfect

by Quinnsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Caustic helped in the creation of Wraith, Caustic’s Wraith AU, What should I call this au?, this is my first Apex fic shdhfhfbfb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnsteria/pseuds/Quinnsteria
Summary: Caustic and a couple of other scientists gets invited to a very peculiar meeting place.





	Undoubtedly Perfect

The room of the asylum was unusually quiet. It wasn’t every day it was like this. Understandable though. Today was a special day for the asylum. People from all over the world were recruited for this very specific assignment.

“Do you know why you’re all here,” the lady at the end of the table asked. Her dark hair was tied up in a neat bun and her slightly crooked glasses were hiding her emerald eyes. She was dressed very formally like she planned this very formal meeting for a while now. The woman’s gaze made everyone in the room uncomfortable, even for these monsters among men.

Alexander couldn’t respond. He didn’t know why he was here but he’d be damned if he wasn’t interested. The meeting place was extremely suspicious. At first he pondered if they finally caught up to his monstrous acts and it was time they dressed him in white. The sickening interior and overall knowledge that something was watching him being escorted down the hall of the asylum made him cringe. It was so quiet he felt as though he was going insane by just being placed here.

“No, ma’am,” another man replied. His sister nodded. Alexander remembered they were siblings. He saw them in a newspaper once. Twin Geneticists In Chicago Create World’s First Functioning Zombie-Like Mutant. He admired them greatly for their willingness to go farther than anyone did before. Perhaps that’s because he admired that in himself.

“You shouldn’t,” the lady at the end of the table remarked. She stood up, her tall and thin stature was even more apparent when she did. “You didn’t tell anyone about this except to the little voice in your mind?” Everyone’s faces seemed to react to that last part but they all nodded in unison anyways.  
“Good,” she said, her lipstick drenched lips twisting into a chilling smirk. “Then I can tell you about this little project.”

With a flick of her hand, a sudden chill ran through the room. The doors locked with a chilling CLINK, causing them all to wince. Lights in the room flicked on which caused a lot of people to close their eyes to adjust. All except one woman with pentagon shaped irises that glowed a warm yellow to contrast the cool-feeling atmosphere. The woman’s heels clacked like the sound of a whip. Things were starting to calm down when a projection appeared on the table.  
It flourished out of a bright accessory from the table. The blue rectangle shape that emitted from the accessory was grainy and long in length. It seemed to mimic surgery table with the whiteness of the figure and frame around it that made it seem almost like a genetic thing. If it were a genetic thing however… why was Alexander Nox there?

Finally, when everything settled down, the room was quiet again. Alexander could finally get a good look at the woman who asked them all to be there. Her lean figure was dressed in a very formal but practical suit. Maybe it was in case the recruited decided to fight against her. She obviously was dangerous. Her sharp details and the little bad strapped onto her waist definitely made it seem although she was expecting and attack from somebody. 

“I’ve gathered you all here to talk about an experiment,” the lady started. “It’s what I call the Interdimensional Skirmisher.” Alexander was very confused at this point. He had never been this unknowing in his life! But he listened to the woman anyways.

“I, Elizabeth Monty, want to create the perfect being. An undoubtedly perfect being that is. If you’d turn your attention to the hologram, you’d see the description of it!” Her lips curled into a grin of a psychopath. Alexander wasn’t interested in that anymore however. He was interested in the experiment.

 

“How do you expect some of us to do this,” one man dared to speak. “This is the work for a cosmetologist o-or a geneticist like the twins! Who are we to work on this.” Elizabeth chuckled darkly at this, her age fitting her croaky voice.   
“You’re geniuses to work on this. What is the reality if not grounded into a matter.”

Alexander simply nodded his head. She wasn’t wrong, not by a longshot. The confusion in his mind finally boiled into a head. He shot a glance at the others before turning to Monty. 

“What exactly do you want us to do here,” the chemist spoke for the first time in the day. Again, the woman laughed at him.  
“I want you to make me someone who crosses through dimensions willingly,” she answered.  
“Well we need… someone. Someone to practice on.”  
“Why do you think I slept each patron in the asylum?”

The room gasped, ones mostly out of praise. These men were monsters alright. Monsters that would do anything to test the limits of reality. Many people murmured to each other about what was happening. Alexander couldn't do anything but stare in awe.

“I don't think you need to search for long however,” Elizabeth spoke up again. Immediately everyone stopped talking to focus on her. “I found the most sane person in the hell-house.”

A person flashed on the holograph. Her head was shaved but you could obviously see her hair was a dark black. Her body looked healthy, her face was perfect. She was the perfect person to experiment on. Everyone again nodded.

“Let’s assign roles now, hm? Nox and Petrov can work on making a dimension-hopping gas--“ Elizabeth was interrupted by another person in the room.

“Wait,” the man said.  
“What is it, Mr. Petrov,” said Monty, annoyed.  
“How do we know we can trust you?” Elizabeth’s lips curled into the most spine-chilling smile Alexander had ever seen.  
“Because if you don’t… you won’t come out alive.”

The room was stunned into silence by that statement and the insane way her body seemed to morph in that moment. How do you even respond to that being said? That is until one man decided to speak up.

“I believe it’s hard to say no after that,” Alexander said.  
“Very,” another woman chimed in.  
“But I think I speak for all of us,” he continued, looking around the room, “when I say: You will get your request.”

“Undoubtedly perfect,” the woman stated.  
“As you wish,” said Alexander.


End file.
